padfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeding Monsters
Feeding monsters refers to using Power-Up Fusion to give experience to valuable monsters or dragons. The goal of this page is to help you feed your monster more efficiently. Its ideas and conclusions may not be entirely correct and should be used for reference only. There are two main goals in terms of efficiency: # Saving gold # Increasing Experience gained This guide is targeted towards players who have reached at least Fire Forest Nerva, but can be used by newer players to learn the basics of feeding. For information on skilling up your monsters, see Monster Skills. Simple Feeding When using Power-Up Fusion to feed one monster to another, if the two monsters share a primary attribute (Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark), there will be a 50% experience bonus. Using this will save a lot of time and energy. The best plan is not always feed everything to your best monster. This will become extremely expensive. It is often better to feed a lower value monster to a higher one first: Using Water as an example: You shouldn't feed 5 lv 3 to a lv 30 , because the gold costs will outweigh the XP gain. However, feeding to something from the "Fair" list (e.g. ), allowing it to reach at least level 12 and then feeding that to is okay until roughly level 35. Advanced Feeding After beating Castle of Satan, you gain access to the Technical Dungeons. The first levels of Fertile Land, Ice Maze, and Blazing Highway are arguably the best for dropping Pengdras ( ). Outside of certain special drops from limited-time dungeons, Pengdras are the best fodder monsters in the game. A max-level Pengdra provides 6000 EXP (10000 for same color), and needs a significant amount less experience to reach max level. NOTE: This is only recommended if you have large amounts of both patience and box space. Raising Fodder Below are a table of the fodder monsters you can get from the first level of Fertile Land, Ice Maze, and Blazing Highway. These numbers assume that you are feeding the monster to something of the same color. A lv 2 Pengdra requires only 2545 EXP to reach max level, more than that will be a waste of gold/fodder. Below are various ways to feed a Pengdra to max (assuming same-color for all monsters): Note: This table does not take into account the extra cost from +1 Monsters. Pengdra Farming Due to the large difference in the amount of experience provided, you should evolve Pengdras before feeding them to other monsters. (They are at max level immediately after evolving, so there's no need to level them further.) These are the materials needed for evolution: However, your penguin farm faces two problems: * Evo Materials: Large numbers of and are required, which are typically amassed once a week from Thursday Dungeon. Although the recently added Alert! Dragon Plant Infestation! gives you another way to farm those Evo Materials, it doesn't appear as often. * Storage space: Because Dragon Seeds and Dragon Plants can only be refilled every Thursday, you have to stock up on them all at once, putting pressure on storage space. You will need a lot of monster boxes to store Dragon Seeds, Dragon Plants, and Pengdras. Because their evo materials are tougher to get, it's okay to raise the more common Fire/Water/Wood Pengdras to max and feed them unevolved to your main monster, saving only a few Pengdras for evolution based on your available box space. However, Light/Dark Pengdras are rare and should always be evolved if possible. Others *King and High Jewel/Metal/Gold Dragons give large amounts of EXP, which come from daily special dungeons. Super King Dragons are worth even more experience but their dungeons are quite difficult without a team planned around beating them. *There are some good fodder monsters in certain limited-time dungeons, such as (20000), Moltdras (12000), and Porings from Poring Tower (10000). *From the rank 20 friend gift machine or through gift dungeons, the Snow Globe Dragons , when max leveled, currently give the highest amount of EXP than any other monster, 1,500,000 EXP to the same ATT, and are recommended to be used to max the level of a monster that needs more than 2 million exp to reach max level. Should you want to take the chance to earn more exp from them, you can choose to use them when the EXP earned is multiplied giving either 1.5 times (2,250,000) or 2 times (3,000,000) the EXP, during the events that run monthly. Monster Leveling Resources To level monsters, two things are required: XP and gold. XP comes in the form of other monsters (hereafter referred to as "fodder") you feed to the monsters you wish to level. Gold can be acquired by clearing dungeons and can be a real problem in the beginning. Below is a small list of the dungeons with the best stamina-to-Gold ratio for newer players. Weekend Dungeon Int (1719/sta) Castle of Satan King of Darkness (972/sta) Castle of Satan Witches Ball (612/Sta) Castle of Satan The King's Protectors (596/sta) Tower of Giants Dragons of the Tower (601/sta) Once you are up to the 3rd set of dungeons, gold drops are fairly similar across the board. Since this is the case, it's better to run whichever dungeon currently has a 1.5x drop rate active to maximize fodder and gold. Although Castle of Satan gives fairly good amounts of gold, it is not recommended for gathering fodder due to the multiple colors making it harder to get what you need.Category:Gameplay